Spawn
Physical Description Spawn typically come in shades of grey, black, brown, and dark red. They have long, clawed fingers reminiscent of arachnid legs, three rows of irregular dorsal spines running down their backs, and a single large eye. History The history of the Spawn is mysterious, but a talkative few have explained the origins of their species as is told in their oral histories. According to these stories, in an age long ago there was a creature vast beyond imagining that roamed the depths of some primordial ocean in search of food. An unremarkable story but for a crucial detail: its favored prey were Aboleths. The stories claim that it would tear apart their dark undersea cities and citadels and feed on them as they fled, but also that Aboleths are as clever as they are malevolent. With time they found ways to ward off the creature, and then harm it, and then on one occasion they grievously wounded it, at which point it did something that surprised them. It grew legs and then fled to the land to heal. Long have the Aboleths coveted the resources on land, while at the same time understanding that their own bodies were ill suited to terrestrial colonization. In their eyes this creature and its strange ability to adapt was the key to conquering the world above the waves. In a great battle they captured the creature and all at once their horrific arcane and alchemical experiments began. They harvested its flesh and drained its blood for their wicked tasks, and sometimes they injected it or grafted it with their own creations in their efforts to create a terrestrial Aboleth. And then the story takes a turn for the bizarre. The Spawn claim that one day, the creature began to change again, not growing new body parts but splitting existing ones apart. The beast unraveled and where once there was a single entity there was an entire species with the memories of its torture in their minds. These, they say, were the first Spawn, and their first act was to fight a fierce battle for their freedom. Over the course of ages, they claim that the memories of their alleged ancestor have faded, and the modern day Spawn have only a lingering tendency towards the chaotic alignments and a distrust of their fellow aberrations to show for it. Relationships Spawn are monstrous to behold by the standards of most races, resulting in everything from wariness to outright discrimination, so few Spawn seek out the company of the other races. Despite this, they are not inherently evil, and if treated properly can grow close to members of any race. Standard Racial Traits Ability Score Bonuses: Spawn large, hardy, and intelligent, but they are horrific to behold. Spawn gain +2 Con, +2 Int, and -4 Cha. Additionally, their size grants them +2 Str and -2 Dex. Type: Spawn are aberrations. Aberrations eat, breathe, and sleep. Size: Spawn are Large creatures and thus take a -1 size penalty to their AC, a -1 size penalty on attack rolls, a +1 bonus to their CMB and CMD, and a -4 size penalty on Stealth checks. They take up a space that is 10 feet by 10 feet and have a reach of 5 feet. Speed: Spawn have a base land speed of 30 feet. They also have a swim speed of 30 feet, which grants them a +8 racial bonus on Swim checks. Language: Spawn begin play knowing Common and Aklo. Those with high intelligence scores can choose from the following languages: Dark Folk, Boggard, Giant, or Undercommon Defensive Racial Traits Plagueborn: Spawn have a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against disease, ingested poisons, and becoming nauseated or sickened. Offensive Racial Traits Claws: Spawn have two claw attacks that deal 1d6 damage. These are primary natural attacks. Sense Racial Traits Darkvision: Spawn can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Other Racial Traits Amphibious: Spawn are amphibious and can breathe both air and water.Category:Race